


Savior

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: "Going into the woods alone and unarmed was foolish, but the whims of teenagers who think they’re unstoppable had you running beneath the trees without a care in the world. And then you’d fallen into a trap, a monstrosity of a flower demon that had tried to swallow you whole, and then your demon friend had arrived, slicing through vines with his claws and ripping you from its stomach. From then on, you’d gotten him to speak with you."
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 239





	Savior

Trigger Warning: Non con, breeding

The woods were crawling with demons, you knew that, and yet, you still went out every morning to gather herbs and wild produce. You always told yourself that you got by by being careful, but the truth was that there was a quiet demon who just wanted to be left alone. 

You’d first encountered him when you’d gone exploring as a child. He’d hidden himself away in a cave toward the cliffs where the walnut trees were abundant. A silent thing that was always pouting. You’d never managed to converse with him in his cave until he’d rescued you. 

Going into the woods alone and unarmed was foolish, but the whims of teenagers who think they’re unstoppable had you running beneath the trees without a care in the world. And then you’d fallen into a trap, a monstrosity of a flower demon that had tried to swallow you whole, and then your demon friend had arrived, slicing through vines with his claws and ripping you from its stomach. From then on, you’d gotten him to speak with you. 

It became a sort of habit to be attacked by one demon and then saved by another, despite your best efforts. It was shameful on one hand to need to be rescued all the time, but seeing him arrive with his moon pale complexion and hair... You loved it. You loved basking in his presence as he tore apart lesser creatures. And a part of you hoped it would happen again. 

You made your way out to walnut tree grove, basket hung on your arm. A tuneless song left your mouth as you walked, looking for the best-looking walnuts to bring home. When you found it, you scampered up the tree, ignoring the size of the branches to pick at the round green fruits sticking off. 

Your basket quickly grew heavy with walnut fruit and you crawled further out on the branch to collect the nice fat bushel you’d seen earlier. The branch was getting thinner, but you kept going, reaching and reaching--.

A crack resonated through the tree, you felt it all through your body. The branch. Panicked, you tried to scoot back on the branch, but it was already coming down. Your stomach shot up as the ground rushed toward you. You clung to the branch and closed your eyes, but the branch was ripped from your arms. Wind rushed by your face as you felt heat envelope your body. 

Before he even spoke you knew who had saved you. “ Sesshōmaru,” you smiled as you opened your eyes to stare into his. He looked far from pleased, the skin between his eyebrows creased. “What’s wrong?”

“You’ve gotten too comfortable,” he said. He set you down on the ground but didn’t let go, one hand still firmly on your arm. “I can’t rescue you every time you do something foolish. Its time you learned there are consequences for your actions.”

“What-?” 

He twisted your arm behind your back and pinned you to a tree, his leg pulling yours apart before he shoved his knee into your crotch. You froze feeling the smooth nub of his patella rubbing up and down your entrance, pressing hard into your clit. “Girls your age are usually mothers already, aren’t they? Maybe having a child will teach you some responsibility.” 

“Sesshōmaru,” you started to beg, but he interrupted you. 

“There you ago again, calling me without honorifics again. I’m your superior, human, and yet you deign to call me so casually.” His voice was right in your ear, a snarl rolling from his chest into yours. He buried his face into your neck, the sharp points of his canines sinking into your skin. You tensed and fought, but he was so much stronger than you. He bit down again, a little higher this time, the heat of his mouth sending shivers down to your slickening entrance. “Now everyone will know who the child belongs to.” 

“Please,” you begged, “don’t do this.” 

He almost seemed to consider stopping, letting of your arm, but he simply yanked down your underwear and inserted himself. You could feel how big he was, stretching out your walls while you moaned and cried for him to stop. There was no where to go that he couldn’t chase, despite his disdain for being called a dog, he was a feral hunter. Sesshōmaru pushed in all the way, effectively pushing you all the way against the tree, your only grounding force for what was about to happen. 

He pulled back and pushed in, starting a slow rhythm that you could only describe as gentle despite the situation. Every part of your body tingled with sparks, and his dick was flint dragging inside your pussy. You’d never felt like this before and it was all so overwhelming. Your fingers dug into the tree bark, needing at sort of grounding as he sheathed himself completely inside of you, his heavy balls pinching your clit each time he went in all the way. Noise kept leaking from throat, as were tears. 

He shushed you, all the while your cunt went along with his whims, every thrust a soft squish as you became more and more slick. “I can only assume you’re reckless because no one’s bred you yet,” Sesshōmaru whispered into your ear. “A good bitch needs breeding and I’m more than willing to take up the task.” 

“Please, take it out.” You would be cast out if they knew you’d had sex unmarried, but if they knew the child belonged to a demon, the both of you would be killed. “They’ll kill me. Please.” 

“I won’t let them kill you,” Sesshomaru muttered, his pace picking up, “Anyone who lays a finger on you or our child will die. But you need to learn that I am not your a savior. I’m a demon and you are nothing but property to me. I own you and the village. And if you forget this, I’ll breed you again. And again. No matter how many times it takes for you understand that you belong to me.” 

You sobbed, something was tightening in core. “I promise not to rely on you,” you begged, “I promise Lord Sesshōmaru so please take it out.” 

His thrusts got rougher, a low grunt emanating from his throat. His pace increased, the wet slapping of your joining suddenly much louder. The hand on your hip tightened its grip, his long nails sinking into your flesh. He was chasing his end and you were almost at yours. You kept begging for him to stop, a mantra of “no” leaving your mouth. 

You could feel him pushing you into the tree, the strength of his hips pushing your ass flat against his smooth abdomen. And then, he was growling, the hand on your hip now on the tree, tearing chunks of bark out as hot seed flooded your insides. It seemed to reach all the way to your head, making you dizzy with pleasure as your cunt squeezed and milked his throbbing cock inside you. All you strength left you and all you could was cry. 

Lord Sesshōmaru was not your savior.


End file.
